


The Ground On Which We Grow

by Inarichan



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Self-Insert, maybe a story follows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 21:22:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inarichan/pseuds/Inarichan
Summary: This is just a one-shot, something I wrote while I tried some things for a possible story-plot...There is just not enough Dettlaff/possibleRomance/Fiction out there!





	The Ground On Which We Grow

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, there is just not enough Dettlaff-Fanfiction out there!  
> I´m not a native-speaker, so please ignore the spelling errors or poor grammar!
> 
> Love from Germany!

The ground on which we grow

It was all too easy to forget who or what he was, to ignore the fact that underneath the human-ike shell, beneath the handsome, poised exterior, he was so incredible powerful that any other creature paled in comparison. 

To me, he was something entirely different. My guardian, unintentional at first. He had watched over me probably from the moment he first laid eyes on me, back there on the stormy shores of Undvik. For all my life I had been insecure, haunted by irrational fears, hidden by a wall of false arrogance and fierceness - but the second he first locked his storm-grey eyes, so sorrowful from a century-long existence, with mine and held them unwavering for long moments, amidst the rain and snow, I simply knew I was safe. Right then and there I had no fucking clue whom I was facing, or what I would get myself into, but he would be there to save the day - in any means. 

He also became a true friend, a rare occurrence in my life, I've never been good at maintaining friendships, how I managed to gain Ciris' was still a miracle to me.  
But with Dettlaff, it had happened in silence. And in a deafening uproar.  
All at once. 

Unknowingly we sought each other out, throwing challenges as we went, but ended up in the library, discussing about anything and nothing over 3 bottles of wine. In my opinion, the best way to forge a bond. He listened patiently when I talked about home for hours, only asking quiet questions and topping up my goblet until the worst pain had subsided.  
What we both could not deny was the unbearable attraction that flared up between the two of us right from the start. The way his touch sent electric waves up my spine whenever he came close, accidentally even, had me reeling. At first, i brushed it of as a mere side effect that his superior powers had on me. But it obviously wasn't lost on him, either. A vampires pupils dilate exactly like a humans, just so you know. I observed it every time I stood too close to him, unconditionally craving the heat his body was radiating. (Another fact about higher vampires I had learned: their metabolism caused an even higher body temperature than a humans.) 

In the beginning, shortly after our arrival in this realm, I could feel the way he'd restrained himself from touching me, like it would burn him. Somehow, with him I was uncharacteristically touchy, i often caught myself in small acts of intimacy, like leaning into his chest when he stood close behind me in the library and leaving the side of my neck bare right in front of his eyes. And with time, he gave in, allowing himself the same liberties. A firm, reassuring hand on the small of my back, a broad, unyielding body shielding my smaller frame from unbidden glances directed at me by drunken warriors and tavern scum. We attracted attention wherever we went, my hair and foreign, slightly provoking attire drew shady individuals in my direction like moths were rushing towards the light. 

Dettlaff obviously could hardly stand it, it took some serious amount of self control from him to not simply undo them all. His friendly protectiveness, which didn't differ much from Regis', turned into something fierce and passionate and eventually, people started talking. 

Ciri and Regis had observed us for weeks now, first on Kaer Trolde, now on our travels across Ard Skellige. On top our horses we were practically inseparable , chasing alongside each other through the moist and fresh air, always an hours ride ahead of our companions. He disliked the close proximity of others, no matter if human or another creature, so it made me feel incredibly special that he constantly sought out mine...


End file.
